


Dear You

by IrinyaClockworker



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Apologies, Gen, I don't have answers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Letters, Regret, Reincarnation, Symbolism, don't ask why, this just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinyaClockworker/pseuds/IrinyaClockworker
Summary: A letter from a bloodstained girl, to the boy who never stopped caring.





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> In a way, this was inspired by someone... I wonder if he'll ever read it.
> 
> Update: he read it. Results as predicted.

If you ever read this, I guess you'll know who it's from, won't you? Will you know it's for you? You know me well enough, I think. I hope.

You always could see through me, after all. We spoke in half-truths, but you knew. You understood, you asked, I answered. It was... simple. We were simple. Things were good, then.

At least, for me.

You made me so happy, did you know that? You always made me happy. No one else could, not the way you did. They tried, but it wasn't the same. You always seemed to know how to make me smile. I don't understand how. We're different, you and I, hardly anything alike.

I was the red to your black. I clawed myself open and painted everything around me in blood, but you never ran away. I never did understand that; I still don't. I doubt I ever will. You were afraid of me, weren't you? Just like everyone else, you were afraid of what I might do, but you never ran away. If we're reborn, will it still be that way?

I put you through so much, didn't I? I made you miserable, all to please my own selfish desires. You cried, didn't you? You cried, but you stayed, you did what I wanted no matter how much it hurt you. And you stayed put together, caring about me, worrying about _me._ You had every right to worry about yourself, you had every right to forget about me, to leave me alone. But you didn't. Whenever I seemed even a little bit upset, you were there. You had sympathy even when I was more of a mess than I had any right to be. 

Please forgive me.

Forgive me for hurting you. Forgive me for being this... human debris. Forgive me for _everything._

Though, if I'm honest, you'll probably never read this. You're so far away... you're somewhere I can't go. If this message can cross the ocean and reach you, then maybe it'll be enough. Maybe you'll find a way to send something back. Maybe in our next life...

I'll wait for you, all right? I'll wait for as long as I need to. I'll wait, and wait, until I can see your face, until I can hear your voice... I want things to be different, next time. I don't want to make you sad anymore. I don't want to let you down, I don't want you to cry again, not because of me. The blood is too much. The blood is too much for me, and it's certainly too much for you.

Please forgive me.

I don't want to be like this anymore.

Next time, I'll do better. I promise.

I'll wait for as long as it takes.


End file.
